Yui Shishido
is an English teacher and the assistant homeroom teacher of Kisaragi Academy's high school class 2-9, and a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School. She is a major character introduced in Corpse Party (PC). Design Yui is a young adult of average height and weight. She has brown, medium short hair and purple eyes. She is seen wearing cyan earrings, a pink blazer with a hot pink shirt with underneath, an indigo skirt, black high-heels and a necklace with a panda ornament, mentioned by Yoshiki Kishinuma as the "Floopy-Droopy Panda necklace." Her other attire consists of the same clothes, with the only exception being a light blue shirt with a bow on the collar. In Corpse Party (Live Action Movie), her hair is much longer. Personality Yui is a young teacher who has just started her career at Kisaragi Academy. She is cheerful and friendly to her students, especially to Ayumi Shinozaki, who compares Yui to a sister, and plays pranks along with her. Even though she is enthusiastic, she believed that she was a bad teacher, until Hajime Yamazaki explained to her the true meaning of teaching. Throughout the events in Heavenly Host, Yui proves to be a brave and determined individual that deeply cares for her students, even more than herself. Plot |-|CP:BC = ''Corpse Party'' ''CHAPTER 2'' After performing the "Sachiko Ever After" charm with her students, she is sent to Heavenly Host Elementary School and occupies the same closed space with Ayumi and Yoshiki. Shortly after their arrival, she hears the scream of Naomi Nakashima. Worried about her student, she decides to explore the place by herself in order to find the others and promises them that she will return soon. While searching around, she is stopped by a student's vengeful spirit, who accuses her of thinking only about herself and her appearance with others while dealing with her students, without actually caring for them. She tries to convince the spirit of the falsehood of his accusations, but he, not believing her (probably due to a personal experience), gets mad and crushes her with a cabinet full of sharp items, breaking her right arm. In the end, the spirit understands Yui's true feelings about her students and lets her go. ''CHAPTER 4'' She will also appear in Chapter 4, in case Naomi dies and Satoshi Mochida picked up both Naomi and Seiko's cellphones. She will join Satoshi in order to find the others, but this won't save her from dying in order to save Ayumi. ''CHAPTER 5'' She appears again near the end of Chapter 5, in the room with the magic symbol written on the floor, saving Ayumi from falling to her death as the floor below them collapses, and allows Ayumi to climb back up to safety, falling in her place. |-|CP:BoS = ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' ''Episode #3;『Encounter』'' Yui appears as a main character during Chapter 3, "Encounter". Before the culture festival, Satoshi pays a visit to her apartment in order to drop off lesson plans entrusted to him by Hajime, but finds the door's lock open with her cat Monet standing guard behind it. At first, Satoshi believed that no one is home since nobody answering as he explores the apartment. Eventually, Yui appears and is shown to be rather sick, delirious enough to mistake Satoshi for Tsukasa Mikuni, an old schoolmate of hers and her first love. Trapped by her advances, Satoshi can only wait it out after numerous attempts to break away from being hugged, finding a good opportunity to take her back to her futon so she can rest. He decides to cook food for her, as she prepared food for Monet but none for herself at all that day, with Monet's "permission" and blessing. During this time, Yui dreams of 5 years ago, back to when she was herself a student at Kisaragi Academy. During this time, she is studying to take an entrance exam to become a teacher, being one of the only senior high school students in her class to have a sure idea of what they want to do with their lives and being well known throughout the school for her enthusiasm. This takes place through a series of meetings in the school courtyard with a boy named Tsukasa, who has a quirky demeanor, and it is through these meetings in one of his favorite places that she falls for him. This culminates in a scene where, after receiving a recommendation to help ensure success with her career, a classmate of hers Tomoe snaps at Yui for the difference in sureness in their respective career paths, making her doubt her compassion and empathy, qualities she feels necessary to be a proper teacher. Tsukasa meets up with her as she cries alone in the hall, consoling her in his own manner and figuring out what happened despite her attempts to hide it, making her fall deeper in love with him, though she notes he doesn't seem to feel the same for her. He produces a stubby pencil that he felt was responsible for him getting into Kisaragi Academy, bestowing it to Yui for good luck on her own entrance exam to college. On the rainy October morning of her final day of mock exams, Yui crosses paths with an old woman that collapsed on the road outside of her home. The old woman aggressively beseeches the girl to not go to Kisaragi that day, producing a proxy doll with the name "Shishido Yui" on it when she refuses. Being scared from her insistence and not knowing who the woman is, she drops the doll and the rain washes away the writing, effectively destroying the charm. This sends the woman into a rage, with cardiac arrest settling in. After having her mom call for an ambulance and seeing the woman off, Yui presses on to Kisaragi despite the warnings. While recounting the events of the encounter with her classmates, they discuss one of the "Seven Wonders" of Kisaragi Academy, "Yoshie Shinozaki After School". On a rainy October night just after 7 PM, when Heavenly Host Elementary School still stood where Kisaragi stands now, a teacher fell down the stairs and died. Still believing the school stands, she occasionally haunts Kisaragi's halls at night. Afterwards, Yui decides to leave for home, meeting Tsukasa along the way. She tells him what happened but gets mad at him appearing to not take the matter seriously and not wanting her to think too much on it. They separate at her house, and Yui's mother tells her that the old woman died at the hospital a while ago. It's only after she settles into her room that she finds she forgot her pen case that holds Tsukasa's pencil inside inside her desk. With the time close to 7 pm, she returns to Kisaragi Academy, feeling that she absolutely can't take the exam without Tsukasa's good luck charm. She arrives after 10 minutes with barely any time to spare as the recollection of "Yoshie After School" still weighing on her mind. While walking to her classroom, she hears an electric organ off in the distance, shrugging it off warily as someone practicing. Finally inside the classroom, she retrieves the pen case, but hesitates to leave after noticing the teacher's podium. Believing the podium as sacred, she feels it's one of the only chances she'll have to stand behind it, to see how a teacher would feel, before becoming one herself years later. It's during that time when, suddenly, the lights go out, and the organ plays again despite it needing electricity. In the darkness, she stumbles and knocks a desk over, spilling its contents out onto the floor. After picking up most of it and stuffing it back inside, her hand finds something slimy. Lightning reveals a bloodied room for a split second, and she realizes it smells like blood as well. Trying to escape, Yui finds the front door of the classroom "locked", and it is then she experiences "Yoshie After School." Mistaking footsteps outside for the custodian, she cries for help, but then thinks she attracted a ghost's attention after she notices the footsteps sound unnatural and ducks under the podium to hide herself, confirming her fears when something with an ethereal glow stops outside the room and remains there at the door for a time. The sound of a door opening occurs then, and even though the door were still closed when she peeked out, Yui decides to try escaping again. As soon as she leaves the podium however, a figure that looks to Yui like the old woman chides her for staying in school for so late. Yui rushes to the classroom door, only to find the figure standing behind the door mere seconds later. Considering her options, she spots a bag of salt left on one of the tables, and knowing that salt has properties to ward off the spirits, she takes it in preparation of leaving through the back door of the classroom, using it to distract the old woman and runs past her to the entryway of the school building. Regardless of whether Yui decides to leave through the front door, bashing through the locked glass door with an umbrella handle, or by running elsewhere to jump off the school building's second floor, she is then accosted by someone with a broken neck, with her strength wrenching at Yui's right arm. She breaks free with the unexpected help of Tsukasa, and they flee back into the school. They are chased down by Yoshie, and Tsukasa attempts to distract the spirit, telling Yui about having his own charm to defend himself with. Yui sees through the apparent lie as she flees on her own, calling out to Yoshie to spare Tsukasa. It is here that she realizes that all things that hold the feelings, wishes, and beliefs of others are charms in their own way ("microcosms of the soul", as Ayumi would later mention in the timeline), holding out the pencil Tsukasa gave her to ward off Yoshie. This proves futile however, as the spirit launches her to the ceiling and holds her there while she advances. The old woman then appears again in a flash of light and addresses the situation, feeling remorse for not being able to protect them but believing the evil would no longer spread. Yoshie attacks the woman and then both vanish. After being knocked unconscious from the fall, Yui wakes up inside Kisaragi's infirmary to Tsukasa looking over her with concern. He claims to have found her collapsed just outside the school building, and the school nurse, being in that evening, helped looking after Yui while she rested. Yui is unable to tell whether what she experienced was a nightmare or a reality. Tsukasa takes her to the walkway that connects the schools, which is another of his favorite places for watching the sun set. Watching the sunrise together with held hands, Yui apologizes for how she acted towards Tsukasa the day before and he moves in for what Yui thinks is a kiss, only for him to mention the strange bruise mark on her arm. Back to the present, Yui wakes up to find Satoshi inside her home and her holding onto his hand. Satoshi explains the situation again, as he tried doing so earlier but Yui doesn't remember any of it. They proceed to tease each other, but Satoshi doing it the most due to Yui's earlier constant calling of Tsukasa's name. Yui tells him about Tsukasa, and she thanks Satoshi for his help. The mark on her arm is still clearly visible under her pajamas, though neither seem to notice or bring it up at the time. |-|CP:BD = Corpse Party: Blood Drive CHAPTER 10 『 Reparations 』 Yui, along with Sakutaro Morishige, Seiko Shinohara, and Mayu Suzumoto are the four spirits protecting Ayumi as the battles Queen. At the end of the game, Yui's existence is restored, along with all the others who died in Heavenly Host. |-|CP:BC (Manga) = Corpse Party BloodCovered (Manga) Yui's role in the manga is similar in the game, but her death is completely different. As Yui Shishido successfully appeases Sachiko Shinozaki, with her students Satoshi Mochida, Naomi Nakashima, Ayumi Shinozaki, Yoshiki Kishinuma, and Satoshi's younger sister Yuka Mochida, the group exits the abandoned bomb shelter while carrying Seiko Shinohara's corpse to complete the Sachiko Ever After ritual and return home. Unfortunately, Naomi lost her charm so she couldn't return, Satoshi offers his but Naomi refuses to accept it because she believed she should have to face the consequences for her own problems. Fortunately, Ayumi found Naomi's charm and gives it back to her. However, Ayumi herself lost her own charm scrap so Yui gives her charm to her allowing Ayumi to return hone at the cost of her own life. Satoshi, Naomi, Ayumi, Yoshiki and Yuka all perform the Sachiko Ever After charm in reverse and return home, leaving Yui behind, alone, as Heavenly Host Elementary School crumbles on top of her. |-|CP:AC = ''Corpse Party: Another Child'' Yui first appears in Chapter 1. Tamaki Minase and Miyako Hayakawa both find her lying unconscious on the floor. She introduces herself and says that she and her students also performed the Sachiko Ever After charm, causing them to be separated and unable to meet. She also claims that people have no chance of reuniting with each other in there. Tamaki, however, says that can't be true, because even though something is wrong with the building, the spell was meant to keep everyone inseparable. Surprised at Tamaki's strong belief, Yui apologizes for saying something depressing even though she is an adult. Suddenly, another earthquake occurs and splits the floor apart, separating Yui from Tamaki and Miyako. Having no way to cross, they move out on different paths. She is again seen in Chapter 16, shown briefly with Satoshi, Yuka Mochida, and Naomi looking at the direction of the light. |-|CP:TS = ''Corpse Party: Tortured Souls'' ''Episode 1: Multiple Separation'' Yui appears in the beginning, where she scares her students by playing the "teacher" from Ayumi's ghost story and helps Yuka find her brother's classroom. She then joins the group to perform "Sachiko Ever After". After they all finished, an earthquake begins and they all fall through a gaping hole on the ground. ''Episode 2: Broken Hinges'' Yui is trapped within the halls of Heavenly Host. However, she finds herself alone. She wanders the school until she finds Mayu Suzumoto in the Infirmary in the second episode, talking to Yuki Kanno and Tokiko Tsuji. Yui begs Mayu to leave the children spirits, but she refuses. Eventually, the spirits become angered at Yui's attempts to get Mayu leaving them. They create a barrier, preventing Yui from approching Mayu. They raise Mayu by her legs and drag her down the hall, eventually throwing her towards the wall at the end of the corridor. Her body is flung at such high speed that she splatters against the wall. Yui views Mayu's splattered corpse in horror, distraught that she could not protect her student, before being attacked from behind by Yoshikazu Yanagihori. ''Episode 4: Sorrowful Truth'' Ayumi sees her walking (and rubbing her head, suggesting her head is still aching due to the attack) through the hall. She informs her student of Mayu's death as well as being informed of the death of Yuka, Yoshiki, Sakutaro Morishige, and Seiko Shinohara. Ayumi cries about the deaths of her friends, feeling that she is responsible as Yui comforts her. She stands up and tries to encourage her to continue. However, an earthquake happens, causing debris from the floor above to collapse. A sharp piece of wood falls, cutting off Yui's head. Ayumi sees her teacher and screams before the floor below Ayumi collapses. |-| Live Action Film = Yui dies immediately after the students arrive; Yoshikazu smashes her skull in with his sledgehammer, kills her instantly, and all of her students scream. Trivia *In Chapter 2 of Corpse Party: Another Child, Yui says to pray and they will all meet who they want to meet, and in the end of Chapter 16 Yui is seen with her students. *In Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U, ''it is revealed that Yui is a really bad cook. *In the opening of ''Corpse Party: Tortured Souls, Yui is seen writing out the passages from William Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet. : Sample Voices ''Corpse Party: BloodCovered'' Appearances Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Playable characters Category:Teachers Category:Protagonists Category:Playable characters in Corpse Party: Blood Covered...Repeated Fear Category:Playable characters in Corpse Party: Blood Covered